This invention relates to an automatic medical diagnostic system. This invention also relates to an associated diagnostic method.
Medical and hospitalization costs are ever increasing. In addition, the costs and the time needed to educate doctors continue to rise.
Medical testing, particularly the testing of blood, urine and other specimens, has long been a specialized practice relegated to laboratories. This centralization reduces costs in part because of the benefits of mass production, assembly line techniques, and automation. Specialized labaoratories possess skills and information which isolated doctors and even entire hospitals may lack.